Dreams aren't Fake DISCONTINUED
by ABANDONED 26-03-2017
Summary: What would you do when you found out your dreams became real the minute they ended? Would you be happy? Would you be sad? Would you fear it? In the island of Qíngyù, a late teen named Nicholas finds that your dreams can really affect what happens in your real life. Don't like m/m, don't read
1. Chapter 1: Cat ears?

First story I made, so please forgive me if I make some mistakes. Will involve multiple crossovers later in the story

"Hello" Normal speak  
'Hello' Thoughts  
 **"Hello"** Spell chanting  
 _"Hello"_ Telepathy/Communication through phone

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

It's dark… pitch black… as if there was no light in the first place. I open my eyes. It's still pitch black. Where am I? I sit up, and light suddenly assaults my eyes, making me cover them with my arm as I squeeze them shut. I slowly open them again, letting them adjust to the sudden brightness. I'm on a beach; the ocean in front of me, the jungle behind me. To my left is group of large rocks spiking up out of the ground. To my right is a hut without windows, roofed with plant green leaves and straw… where would you find straw on a beach?

I stand up and look around again before approaching the water, looking at my reflection. I have dark ash blonde hair, which can be easily mistaken for brown. I also have blue eyes, but they can become green sometimes. I'm not entirely sure why exactly. I have slightly pale skin, a lithe body structure and slightly defined muscles. I have my dad's swimming build.

I see something twitch and look at my head again, seeing cat ears the same colour as my hair… wait, what? Cat ears!? I reach up and touch them. Yep, they're real alright, feeling soft and twitching when I touch them. I look down and see a tail peeking out from behind me, also that of a cat's. It is again the same colour as my hair, and waves lazily left to right, its white tip clearly visible.

This is weird… I wake up on a beach, and I have a cat tail and cat ears… what in the actual fuck? I sigh before looking around once more, my eyes landing on the hut. I raise an eyebrow, then walk over to it, silently wondering what's inside it. I soon reach it and study the door quickly, which is made of bamboo… is there bamboo in the jungle? I shrug, then knock on the door "Hello? Is anyone there?" I call. No answer. I knock and call again, just in case, but get the same result. I sigh, feeling like I would regret this decision before grasping the door handle and turning it, opening the door.

I peek inside, looking for anyone before entering and closing the door behind me quietly. I walk forward as I look around, taking in the different features and objects in the hut. There was a hammock with a blanket and pillow on it, acting as a bed, a small kitchen, bathroom with a door, no doubt for privacy, and a bookcase filled with books (of course). But, there is also what looks like a lab of sorts, a variety of tools and samples of… are those animal furs? I walk closer, and indeed they are, along with reptile scales and other things from different animals. I look at the shelf next to it, which has potions on it, each labelled with a detailed picture of an animal. I take one, labelled with a German Shepherd, uncork it and take a small sniff. Yep, it smells like a German Shepherd… or rather a dog, but by the picture you can assume that it is. I place it back, then take a closer look at the equipment in the lab. Test tubes, syringes and other tools are there, some filled with solids, liquids or gasses and some empty.

I move back, only to bump into something warm… and breathing. I tense up, suddenly scared as I slowly turn around to see… an anthropomorphic dragon. He's covered from head to toe in black scales, a muzzle on his face. His muscles are almost perfectly defined, and he has a light grey underbelly. He has a long tail that's waving left to right slowly, a blade on the tip shaped like an axe. His wings are attached to his back, the webbing a cyan colour. His eyes are what catch my own the most. They're black, with glowing white trinity symbols in the middle, as if they were his irises, yet they hold tenderness in them, as if he was a caring guardian. Before I can see anything else, my vision slowly fades to black as I fall backwards, only just feeling the dragon catch me before I slip into unconsciousness…

* * *

Sorry the chapter was short, but as I said, new to this. Next chapter will have more!


	2. Chapter 2: Island of Lust

Alright, story's been changed from T to M 'cause of what's in this chapter and what will be in future chapters. A reminder that there will mostly be M/M scenes, you have been warned

"Hello" Talking  
'Hello' Thoughts  
 **"Hello"** Spell chanting  
 _"Hello"_ Telepathy/Communication through phone/radio

* * *

I'm in the dark again, but I know that it's just because my eyes are closed. What happened? Oh right, I woke up on the beach, found a hut with strange potions, and got scared into unconsciousness by a… dragon? Yeah, an anthropomorphic dragon. Those eyes… they were scary, yet, soft… as if whoever he was has feelings. I slowly open my eyes and bite back a groan… hey, what's that smell? Is that… spaghetti? I quietly turn my head to the centre of the room and see the dragon from before, his back facing me, his tail waving left to right slowly. He's at the kitchen, indeed making spaghetti. My eyes take a good look at his figure, from head to toe, but they seem to stop when I study his rear. He wasn't wearing any pants, just some spandex shorts which gripped his behind comfortably. Even without seeing it clearly, it looked nicely toned, yet soft… wait, what the fuck am I doing!? I look away, blushing heavily as I scold myself.

As I do, I hear a chuckle and look back, only to see the dragon looking at me with a smirk, mirth dancing in his eyes  
"Like what you see?" He asks teasingly, moving his tail and giving me a clear view of his butt, making me blush even harder and look away  
"S-Shut up!" I shout, flustered and embarrassed, making the dragon chuckle again before plating the spaghetti he was making and handing a plate to me  
"Here, you'll need something to eat" The dragon states as I hesitantly reach for it and take it. He hands me a fork too, silverware. I push the fork in to the food before pulling it out. No purple, so no poison. I lift some to my mouth and eat it, my eyes widening. Holy shit this was good! I chew and swallow, then eagerly lift another group of pasta strands and eat them.

After about half an hour, we both finish and the dragon takes both plates and heads over to the sink. He washes them easily, then places them in the drying rack before sitting down opposite me  
"So, first off, my name is Xylus. May I know your name?" The dragon asks  
"Nicholas." I return  
"Alright, pleasure. Now, mind telling me what you were doing in my hut?"  
"I woke up on the beach and found your hut. I knocked twice to see if anyone was there before entering." I answer honestly  
Xylus nods, then looks at his lab  
"Lucky you didn't take any. These potions change your features depending on how much you drink" He explains, making my eyes widen  
"You can do that!? Whoa…" I mutter the last part, but Xylus hears me anyway  
"Heh, of course you'd be impressed. It's understandable" He says, making me nod  
"Yeah… hey, mind telling me where I am?" I ask  
"Sure, you're on the island of Qíngyù" Xylus answers  
"Qíngyù" I mutter "D-Doesn't that mean lust in Chinese?"  
"Well, you'll find a lot of other beings that look for something to fuck" This was said casually  
"W-What!?" I shout, my eyes widening  
"Relax, as long as you stay out of the forest, you'll be fine. It's rare for a monster to come out of it, but when they do, I take care of them with ease" Xylus states, still as casual as before. His words comfort me, but not by much as my mind wanders to what could be contained in the forest.

After that, the both of us head to bed, Xylus sleeping on the chair in the room. I can't sleep however, as my mind continues to envision what the forest that is almost right next to us hides in it. I quietly climb out of the hammock and sneak out of the hut, closing the door so the cold night draft doesn't wake Xylus. I walk along the beach, looking at the stars and moon, not seeing the shadow of something watching me, nor the glowing red eyes staring hungrily. A snap of a twig has me spinning around, only to get pounced on by a furred monster. I try to scream, but it clamps a paw over my mouth, muffling it.

 **(WARNING! MALE ON MALE SEX/RAPE SCENE APPROACHING. SKIP TO THE NEXT LINE OF BOLD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS!))**

"Be a good boy and don't scream." It rumbles in warning as I look at it with fear-filled eyes. The monster then easily strips me, exposing my naked body and growling lustfully at the sight. It traces a clawed hand down my chest, making me emit a whimper, causing it to chuckle  
"Don't worry, little one. I'll make sure you enjoy every bit of this" The monster rumbles, making my eyes widen  
"W-What!?" I shout, though it is muffled by the monster's other hand. It chuckles again, then lifts itself up slightly, allowing me to see its fully hard, bright red member. It looks to be about 11 inches long, 4 centimetres long girth wise. It twitches when I look at it, seemingly liking the small bit of attention. The monster on top of me appears to smirk as I blush when my own 9.7 inch member slowly starts to rise at the sight, then I gasp as the monster takes it into his hand  
"So, like my package do you? Have a closer look." It purrs seductively, moving itself forward whilst making its cock tip gently touch my cheek, my blush hardening as well as my own member.

Before I realise it, I'm dragging my tongue over the monster's shaft, my lust controlling my actions as the monster groans  
"Eager, aren't we?" It asks teasingly, then slips its cock into my mouth. My lust controlling me, I eagerly start blowing him as he thrusts, relishing the taste of his red member and moaning on it, making the monster groan more. Soon, his cock is coated in my saliva and he pulls out, moving back down. He spreads my legs and lines up his member with my pucker, moving to thrust in

 **(Scene over, you can open your eyes now)  
**

Before he can even touch my rear with his package, he's blasted away by a flurry of black orbs, making me gasp as I realise what I just did. I sit up and start spitting, the taste of the monster becoming disgusting to my tastebuds. I clothe myself quickly, then look to see Xylus, awake with more black orbs floating lazily around him.

The monster growls dangerously as he turns to Xylus, assuming a battle stance, but its eyes widen as more of Xylus' projectiles send him flying into a tree. I stand up and rush over to Xylus, stumbling into his open arms. He wraps them around me, rubbing my back as I recover from the shock of what just happened. Then I remember the monster and look back, only to see it vanish into the trees, fleeing from the area and into safety. Xylus leads me back to the hut and helps me into bed, in which I quickly fall asleep…

* * *

Awesome! Chapter 2 done! Minor spoilers, but the next chapter will be where you see what Nicholas' real life is like!


	3. Chapter 3: Not alone & the wish?

I wake up again, and open my eyes. This wasn't the hut… I'm in my room! I sit up and look around before sighing. It was all a dream... wait, something's on my head. I reach up and feel cat ears, making my eyes widen as I stand up and feel behind me, ending up grabbing a cat tail. It wasn't a dream! I look in the mirror and indeed see the ears and tail, making me curse under my breath. I scramble to change, then slip a beanie into my head and hide my tail in my pants, wrapping it around my left leg. I'm wearing baggy pants, so my tail won't get squished.

I look out my window and sigh. How did I get here if that wasn't a dream? I shrug, then walk out of my room. At least I live alone… wait, what's that… pancakes? Is someone here? I quietly walk down the stairs and peek into the kitchen. Indeed, there was someone else here… wait, Xylus!? How in the fuck is he here!?  
"X-Xylus!? What're you doing here!?"  
"Morning to you too"  
"That doesn't answer my question!"  
"What? Oh! Right, well, let's just say your dreams have a 50% chance of becoming real"  
"HUH!?" I'm really confused at this point. Wait, a 50%... oh shit! That monster from before could be out there! I shudder at the thought of meeting that… thing again. A small part of me wants to, however, making me recall the taste and feeling of its member in my mouth. I shake my head, banishing the thought.

I sit down at the table and Xylus passes me a plate of pancakes before sitting down next to me. We both eat ours at a normal pace, my mind swimming in questions and thoughts. What will happen to me? Do others have this as well? I finish my pancakes absently and Xylus takes our plates and washes them before snapping me out of my thinking  
"So, you have school or work?"  
"No, my parents pay for everything and send me money. They feel like they need to do it"  
"I see. Well, you might as well go out"  
"WHAT!?"  
"You heard me. You've hid your ears and tail pretty well, and I doubt that you don't have friends"  
"True…" I sigh, then stand up and look at Xylus  
"What're you gonna do though?"  
"I can set up another lab, if you don't mind that is"  
"Uh, sure, I guess" I say before walking to the door  
"See ya when I get back!"  
"Bye!"

I walk outside and breathe the fresh air before smiling. I make sure my IPod is in my pocket, along with my wallet, then walk away from my house, heading for a friend's place. I think I'll go see Dancer, as he likes to be called. My friends and I have codenames we call each other. I'm Lynx, then there's Chief, Dancer, Bear and Ray. I'll tell you about them when we meet them.

I soon reach Dancer's house and knock on the door "Dancer! It's me, Lynx!" I call. The sound of footsteps his heard, then the door opens, revealing a boy that looks the same age as me. He's 5'3, with short brown hair and hazel eyes, his skin is slightly tanned. But that's not what I see first. I see that he has the ears and tail of a white tiger  
"Whoa! You too?" I ask, making his eyes widen  
"W-What!?"  
When I know that no one else is looking, I reveal my cat ears and tail, making him gasp  
"Holy… how did this happen?"  
"I don't know! Can I come inside?"  
"Sure" He moves to the side and lets me walk in. We head to his room and he closes and locks the door as I sit on his bed  
"Did you have a strange dream too?" Dancer asks, making me nod  
"Yeah, in fact, mine became real. Our dreams have a 50% chance of becoming reality when they end"  
"Whoa… shit, this is big!"  
"You're telling me" We were both frantic about this. Who wouldn't be?

We tell each other our dreams, me blushing as I end up telling him what happened with the monster. He reassures me when I do, making me smile, but my blush remains. We leave his room and head downstairs, where I see a wolf curled up in front of the fire. Dancer tells me he appeared after his dream, making me tell him about Xylus.

After I do that, Dancer calls the wolf over. It looks up at us before standing and padding over to me and sniffing me, remembering my scent. Me and Dancer sit down, the wolf continuing to sniff me constantly, making the both of us laugh. We chat for a while, the wolf coming to like me, especially my tail, which it tries to trap under one of its paws as I wave it around. We both get a laugh when I manage to flip the wolf onto its back, letting me rub it. It felt soft, and very clean to the touch, and the wolf seemed to like it.

After a bit, Dancer and I headed out, walking to a nearby café we used to go to. We reached it and entered, glad for our hats and pants, which allowed us to hide our animal parts. We ordered our traditional Fish and Chips with a chocolate milkshake meal, which we both love. People often say we'd make perfect twins at times. We eat our meal quietly, sometimes talking about something, which makes us laugh most of the time. We soon finish and pay for our food before heading to the park, chatting avidly. We were really close, and completely open with each other. We would even tell each other if we murdered someone! We reach the park and head for an empty bench, then sit down and talk with each other, catching up.

Soon, it's sunset and we bid each other goodbye before we head back to our homes. I have a smile on my face, glad I saw one of my friends again today. I soon reach home and open the door, only to be assaulted by same smells from my dream. 'Xylus' lab must be set up' I muse in my thoughts as I walk over to where I smell the source. Indeed, Xylus has set up a lab that looks like the one in my dream, except it's bigger and it's in my basement  
"Hey, mind closing the door so you keep the smell in here?"  
"Hmm? Oh, sorry. How'd your day go?"  
"Pretty good, met up with a friend. He has the same thing as me"  
"Really? Does he have a companion?"  
"Yeah, a wolf that really likes my tail" Both of us laugh at that  
"So, you told your friend about me?"  
"Yup. Oh yeah, um, thanks for saving me from that monster…" I blush at the memory, making Xylus chuckle  
"No problem" Xylus states, waving me off.

I nod, then turn around and exit the basement, not seeing Xylus look at me with longing in his eyes. I head to my room and close the door before turning on my computer, flicking to my favourite anime website and watching Shugo Chara! Episode 18. I got into this one recently, as it involves small beings called guardian characters which represent who you want to be or what you feel you lack. Anyway, I finish watching the episode after about half an hour, then close my computer before walking out and heading to the fridge. I open it and grab a can of Sunkist before walking out into my backyard, moving to one of the seats there and sitting in it, taking a sip from my drink. I look at the sky, watching the clouds fly overhead slowly, as if they were carefree spirits. Then I notice grey clouds approaching from my left and sigh. It rained often here, meaning I was trapped inside. I lost my umbrella a while back, so I just stay inside, not wanting to catch a cold.

I stand up and walk inside, quickly finishing my drink before tossing the can into the bin, then heading for the basement. I see that Xylus isn't there, then turn and look around. I hear a grunt come from the bathroom and sneak over to it, seeing that the door is open. I hear another grunt, then peek inside, only for my eyes to widen and a blush to form on my cheeks as I see Xylus masturbating. I quickly yet quietly turn away and move back to my room, silently rushing inside and closing the door behind me, trying to fight down my blush and push the image of what I saw out of my head, but with no luck. It just keeps coming back and I feel my own rod harden slightly, making me blush even harder. I shake my head and open my computer, watching another episode of Shugo Chara! just to get my mind off of what I saw. After 13 minutes, I get a skype call from Chief, making me smile.

I answer the call, which was video, to see my other friend there. He had short black hair and green eyes on olive skin. He's wearing a black shirt today, from what I can see  
"Hey Chief!"  
"Hi Lynx! Been a while hasn't it?"  
"Yeah, it has. Sorry I didn't call to catch up"  
"It's fine, I got too absorbed in reading my books to notice anyway" This makes me chuckle  
"Of course, you're such a bookworm!"  
"Hey! I am not!" We both laugh  
"So, what have you been up to since I last saw you?" Chief asks me  
"Well, I've been watching Shugo Chara! recently"  
"Shugo Chara? Another anime?"  
"What did you expect?"  
"For you to be with Dancer" This has me blushing heavily  
"S-Shut up!"  
"Heh, come on, I know you have feelings for him"  
"Y-Yeah… I don't know any more now…"  
"Hmm? Is there someone else catching your attention?"  
"W-What makes you think that?"  
"Oh come on, you know you can't lie to me"  
"Okay, yes, there is someone else"  
"Details"  
"Like hell!" We both laugh again, me losing my blush  
"Alright, I better go. You see the clouds yet?" I ask  
"Yeah, another storm most likely. Welp, see ya later!"  
"Yeah, see ya" I hang up before sighing, then stand up and stretch. I turn around and pick up my 2DS, intent on playing Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and beating the champion.

Later, I head downstairs and begin to make dinner for me and Xylus, making homemade fish and chips. Most people say I'm a great cook, but I'm not entirely sure about that. I could just be being modest, I guess, but the fish and chips at the café definitely tastes better. I soon hear Xylus walking downstairs and into the kitchen, meaning he probably heard or smelled me cooking. Or both.  
"Hey Xylus"  
"Hi. Fish and chips?"  
"Yep, homemade"  
"Alright, I'll set up the table then"  
"Thanks"  
Xylus walks away to the dining room, leaving me alone in the kitchen again. I soon finish and plate the food before taking it to the dining room. True to his word, Xylus has set up the table, making me smile as I place the plates down  
"Thanks for this"  
"No trouble. Looks tasty"  
"Thanks!" I say, not knowing he was looking at my rear instead of the food. I sit down and he does the same before we both dig in, Xylus smiling at the taste. We ate in silence, the only sounds being our cutlery cutting and stabbing the food. After a while, we finished and I took our plates, letting Xylus relax this time before walking to the sink and washing them. I put the plates in the drying rack before walking back over to Xylus  
"Hey, if you want, you can sleep in my bed"  
"Nah, I'll sleep on the couch"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, it's fine. Thanks for the offer though"  
"No problem. Feel free to tell me if you change your mind"  
"Alright, I will. Actually, I wanted to ask you something"  
"Hmm?"  
Xylus stands up and leads me to the basement, where his lab is. He walks over to a shelf and grabs a vial labelled with a cat  
"I wanted to ask, did you want to become an anthro like me?"  
"Huh!?" I was shocked. An anthro, like, a humanoid cat? The thought of what I would look like made me curious, yet I was wary about all this, and with good reason. I looked at the vial  
"Are you sure it's safe for me to use?"  
"Of course. I made sure I thoroughly studied the formula and made fixes where it was needed"  
I nod, but I was still wary about all this. The idea of being an anthropomorphic cat seemed good, but it would mean I'd have to work much harder on concealing all my features and only letting Dancer see them. This would no doubt hinder any future jobs or shopping I have to do, which made me sigh  
"As much as I would like to, there are more cons than pros"  
"Good point. I'll see if I can find a solution to those, since they're pretty easy to figure out"  
"Right. Want anything?"  
"No thanks, I'm good"  
I nod, then turn and walk out of the basement.

I reach my room and sigh before flopping onto my bed, facing the ceiling. I sigh again, then pull out my phone and play some Clash of Clans out of boredom. I play it for about 40 minutes before sitting up and turning on my computer once more, opening Google and just surfing the web. Then something strange comes up. An article on the sighting of a strange white animal. The caption shows a… what is that? It's fur is white, and it has cat like ears, but also has fur sticking out of them, looking like possible extra limbs. It has rings on each long tuft of fur, seemingly floating, along with a thick bushy tail. It's face is round, with a closed mouth like a cat's, but without a nose, and it's eyes are pink. It's sort of… creepy… like it's staring into my soul. I scroll down, but find nothing more of interest. I stand up and head out, feeling like going for a walk  
"I'm going out again!"  
"At this time?"  
"I'll be back soon, don't worry"  
"Alright!"  
I walk outside and close the door, then walk to the park. I can't help but think about what I saw back in the bathroom and blush. Then a thought that I never thought I would think comes up. Was he masturbating because of me? I doubt it. I'm not worth it… wait, where'd that thought come from? As I walk, more and more depressing thoughts fill my head, and I soon start believing them. Should I just vanish? To die and get it over with? Yeah… no one will miss me…

As I think this, I don't realise that the place has changed. It has become a place filled with over-sized candy and medications. I trip on something and stumble, then look around and realise where I am. My eyes widen as I hear gunshots, and rush over to where I hear them, which turns out to be a girl in a yellow and white dress shooting a doll with muskets. She wears a smile on her face as she aims a gun at the doll's head and fires before throwing the musket away and stepping back as ribbons wrapped around the doll and lifted it into the air  
"Alright Mami-san! You've got it!" Another girl shouts.  
Over to the left, two girls and the creature from the news were watching. One girl had blue hair and blue eyes whilst the other had pink hair and eyes. I look back at the girl fighting. She had blonde hair and yellow eyes, and her skin was a bit paler than the other two. Unlike the two spectators, who were wearing school uniforms, she wore a white button-up shirt with a black corset, along with a yellow skirt. She had raven black stockings with yellow lines going up her legs to her mid-thighs, and she also wore yellow and black boots. She has a brown hat with a white feather attached to it, as well as a flower shaped hair tie with a five petal flower-shaped yellow gem embedded in it, which looked to be glowing softly. She summoned another musket out of thin air and aimed it at the doll, before said musket flashed and changed into a giant cannon  
"Tiro-"  
The cannon changes into an even larger one, no doubt more powerful as well  
"-FINALE!"  
The cannon fires, blasting the doll and leaving a gaping hole through its chest. A red ribbon appears and wraps around the doll, squeezing it to death as its head swells massively.

I can't help but cheer, yet something doesn't seem right. My assumptions were correct as the doll opens its mouth and a giant, cupcake-like snake slithers out of it. My mind screams for me to run and I do so, sprinting towards the girl. The snake rushes down towards her, its mouth opening as if to swallow her whole. However, luck is on my side as I manage to tackle the girl out of the way, the snake biting empty space and looking confused. The two other girls sigh in relief, but the snake turns to them and grins toothily before moving to rush forward towards them. I get off the girl I saved and help her up before looking at the snake and gritting my teeth. What could I do!?  
 _"Make a wish of course! Hurry, decide on one and I can give you the power to defeat this witch!"_ A voice different from my own shouts in my head, making my eyes widen  
 _"A wish!? Right now!?"_ I return, annoyed that I have to decide on something so silly  
 _"Yes! Now hurry!"  
"Alright! I wish…" _What could I wish for? There were so many things I could wish for. Gah, it's so hard to choose! Wait, I got it!  
"I wish I could fight… to have enough power to save others instead of having them save me!"I shout aloud, making everyone else freeze and look at me, even the witch  
"So be it!" The voice states, coming from the creature as the long tufts of fur coming from its ears rises up.  
I feel something moving to come out of my chest and gasp in pain as I fall back, a small melon green orb rising out of me. I reach up and clasp it in both hands, and just before I land on my back, a strong wind appears and I float up as I look at what was in my hands. It was an egg-shaped gem, melon green in colour. I smile and close my eyes as a blinding green flash comes from the gem. I feel my clothes start shifting as I see green through my closed eyes. My new gem moves to the back of my right hand and embeds itself there, and I open my eyes, smiling as I look at my new clothing. I have a melon green shirt and dark grey pants, followed by black and green sneakers. I wear a black ankle-length coat over it all, with green chain patterns on the sleeves. I look at the back of my right hand and see my gem, which is now shaped like a lightning bolt embedded in gold.

I land on my two feet as my smile changes to a smirk. I can literally feel the potential power flowing through my veins as I extend an arm forward, an orb of cackling green energy appearing in my hand. I grip it with both hands, then spread them out, making a staff from the energy which I twirl with new expertise, a curved blade forming at one end. When it comes to rest on my shoulder, the energy disperses, revealing a black scythe with green accents on the blade, making my smirk widen as I twirl my new weapon again before assuming a battle stance  
"Time to test out my new power… get ready, witch!" I shout in challenge


	4. Chapter 4: Soul saved & lusty potions?

Alright, chapter 4. And no spoilers for you this time!

"Hello" Talking  
'Hello' Thoughts  
 **"Hello"** Spell chanting  
 _"Hello"_ Telepathy/Over phone communication

* * *

I narrow my eyes when the witch fully turns to me, grinning darkly at me before rushing forward. I dash towards it, scythe at the ready before leaping up and slashing, dragging my scythe down half of its body before landing and leaping back in case of retaliation, which it did by swinging its head around, attacking where I was. I rush forward and manage to slice it twice before it hit me, knocking my up into the air as I grunted. It looked at me before rushing towards me, to which I spun around and tried to slash at it, but ended up sending an arc of cackling green energy towards it. When it hit, an explosion occurred as the witch was sent slamming into the ground, making me smirk.

I land in a crouch before dashing forward, kicking up dust as I do so. I quickly reach the witch and slash it about 8 times before blasting it into the air with an arc of green energy like before. I look at the girl I saved  
"Now! Get it while it's stunned!"  
"Eh? Oh, right!"  
She summons a musket which changes into another cannon  
"Tiro FINALE!"  
The cannon fires and blasts the witch, sending it crashing into a cave wall  
"Yes!"  
"Alright Mami-san!" The girl with blue hair cheers. Both of them cheer for me too, but they don't know my name, which is understandable.  
I smirk, then rush forward and leap into the air  
"You're finished!" I shout before my scythe glows with energy as I slam it down, ending the witch with an explosion that sends me flying back, only to be caught and gently placed on the ground by yellow ribbons, courtesy of Mami.

The barrier fades and the girls and creature rush over to us, beaming  
"Alright! You beat the witch!"  
"Well, not without your help" Mami states, looking at me and making me blush  
"I-It was nothing, I'm just happy I saved a life" This has all the others giggling, making me blush harder from embarrassment.  
I sigh and look away, then see a black object on the floor. I walk over to it and pick it up, studying it curiously before looking at the three  
"Hey, what's this?"  
"Hmm? Oh, that's a grief seed. You sometimes get them from defeating witches. They replenish your magic when you use them on your soul gem"  
"Right"  
I transform back into my normal clothing and hold my soul gem to the grief seed to see if something will happen. My eyes widen slightly when I see darkness flow out of my soul gem and into the grief seed, making me feel energized. I smile when it finishes, then pass the seed to Mami, who uses it on her own soul gem, then passes it back to me  
"You keep it. You did most of the work after all"  
"Thanks, I guess"  
"No trouble. Anyway, my name is Mami Tomoe"  
"Sayaka Miki's my name!" The girl with blue hair and eyes states  
"M-Madoka Kaname is mine" Says the girl with pink hair and eyes  
"A pleasure. My name is Nicholas Smith, but I'd prefer it if you call me Lynx"  
"Lynx? Alright"

After that, I bid them farewell and head home, looking at my soul gem. Mami told me you could turn it into a ring to hide it, which I did. I couldn't help but smile as I felt the power that was unlocked moments ago in me and start to jog, feeling like I could sprint all day. I jog back home, grinning widely as I go due to my new happiness. I reach home and walk to the door, but just as I'm about to open it, a thought that makes me freeze comes to mind. Should I tell Xylus about what happened? Probably not, after all, he might try and stop me. I sigh, deciding to keep this a secret from him before opening the door  
"I'm back!"  
"Hey Nicholas!"  
"Hi Xylus!"  
We meet up in the lounge room and I tell him what happened, except for the part with the witch and all that. He listens intently and smiles at the end, then says he'll be in his lab before heading over there. I smile and head to my room, entering and closing the door before walking to my computer and turning it on. I watch a bit of youtube, then I get a call from Bear. I answer and smile as I hear my friend's voice  
"Hey Lynx!"  
"Hi Bear. How've you been?"  
"I've been good! Figured out my riddle yet"  
"Not at all"  
"Heheh, as expected"  
"Your mean, Bear, you know that?"  
"I also have a variety of medical conditions"  
"True"  
We talk for a while. Bear actually did have mental conditions, such as depression and several forms of anxiety. But she soldiers on, being happy for her friends and family. In our group, she's our go-to gal for info when we need it. She's almost as smart as Einstein!

After a while, I close my laptop and look at the time on my phone. 10:28PM. I walk over to my bed and climb in, but before I can fall asleep, a strange and… arousing smell assaults my nose, giving me a hard on. What the fuck was Xylus working on? I slip out of bed and out of my room, silently sneaking over to the basement, the smell getting stronger and turning me on even more. I pause to quickly adjust my erection, then keep going to the lab, trying to fight my lust along the way. I soon reach the door and take a look inside, seeing Xylus with his back faced to me. He's naked, making me blush and my erection twitch, thoughts of just rushing over to him and dominating his nicely toned rear filling my head, but I shake my head and push them out. I quietly slip inside, my footsteps drowned out by the sounds of his potion making. Thanks whatever god is up there for that! I reach an angle that has me blushing heavily with wide eyes. He is masturbating, collecting his pre into a jar, which is halfway filled. The sight turns me on immensely, more lustful thoughts and images appearing in my head, which I push away with a bit of difficulty. He stops, then pours the pre into a vial already containing a bubbly pink liquid, which makes it slowly change to purple. This is apparently the desired result as Xylus smiles, then places the jar down before picking up the purple liquid and gently shaking it, helping all of it mix before taking another vial, this one filled with green liquid, and pouring it into an empty bowl on the table. The two mixes combine and release an even more arousing smell, making both our erections jump straight up. I manage to catch myself before I slip a hand into my pants, blushing a bright red. Fuck, this stuff was really getting to me.

I decide that I need to leave and try to, but my body won't listen to me, my eyes trained on his lower regions, especially his ass and manhood. My lust controlling me again, I stand up and walk quietly behind him, taking off my shirt as I do so before moving onto my pants

 **(WARNING! MALE ON MALE SEX SCENE APPROACHING! SKIP TO THE NEXT LINE OF BOLD IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

I reach Xylus from behind, the dragon having not noticed me yet. He's too focused on his potion, but he's not doing anything, meaning he probably has to wait for it to set or something. Good, gives me plenty of time then to have some fun with him. I reach forward and grip his shoulder before pulling him close, making him gasp as I wrap my arms around him, hugging him from behind  
"Hey there, Xylus"  
"N-Nicholas!"  
He's surprised at the seductive tone in my voice, but it seems to turn him on even more, if that were possible. I smirk as I move my hips forward, pressing my hard member against his nicely toned rear, him replying with another gasp. He then smirks before pressing back, grinding his ass against my member and crotch, eliciting a soft groan from me that makes his smirk widen  
"Like my ass do you?"  
"You think?"  
"Heheh, your about to love it in a second"  
This makes me grin in a feral way as he leads me to a chair before sitting me down on it and straddling me. He places his hands on my shoulders whilst I move my hands, one to his side, the other to his butt. I gently grope it, Xylus emitting a soft moan in response which makes me smirk before I grip his side and ass, moving him down and hotdogging my cock in between his butt cheeks, grunting when he tensed his ass and squeezed my rock hard member with it, which I responded to by groping it and releasing another moan from Xylus.

When I felt the first bead of pre appear, I smiled before moving my cock out from his butt cheeks and began smearing it all along my member, using it as natural lube so I could enter Xylus easier. After a bit, my manhood is completely covered in pre, making me smirk before I lift Xylus up a bit and line up my cock with his virgin pucker, then slowly lower him down on my member, pushing the head in. He's helping me of course, I'm not that strong. I grunt whilst Xylus moans as I keep lowering him down, soon making my entire cock enter his ass, making me groan a bit louder than before as I buck my hips a little, earning a gasp from Xylus  
"Fuck…"  
"Heh, like my cock?"  
"You kidding? I fucking love it~!"  
"Glad you do"  
I smirk at Xylus, who looks back with a lustful grin. He then starts moving up and down, gasping and moaning whilst grunt every time he moves down on my cock, waves of pleasure being shot up both of our spines. I move the hand gripping his ass to his shoulder and grip there instead, starting to groan as he keeps going, moving at a medium pace and keeping a constant rhythm.

Every moment of this is bliss for the both of us as we get lost in the pleasure assaulting every fibre of our beings. After a bit, Xylus starts to increase his pace, still keeping a constant rhythm as our moans, gasps and grunts increase in volume. Soon, it's as if I'm pounding Xylus' rear, both of us moaning and grunting loudly, our sweat mixing with each other's and our eyes locked onto one another. I start to feel my climax approaching, same with Xylus, both of us looking forward to and dreading them, not wanting this to stop at all. But, all good things must come to an end at some point, right? Both of us suddenly cry out as we cum, Xylus spraying my face and chest, me filling his ass, though a bit leaks out. I pant heavily whilst Xylus smirks toothily, then he lifts himself up, releasing my cock from his ass with a grunt before standing up straight  
"That… was great. No, more than great, that was fucking amazing!"  
"You're telling me. Wanna do that again sometime?"  
I was standing up at this point. I pretend to think about it, then smirk and nod  
"Hell yeah!"  
Xylus and I laugh before we both head to the shower

 **(It's over, you can open your eyes now)**

After the shower, we get dressed and head for bed. Xylus' potion took a few hours to set, then it would be completely finished. Note to self; if something smells arousing, it's probably Xylus making a sex-related potion. Anyway, I head back to my room and walk in, close the door, head over to my bed and collapse on it. I wonder if I'll have another dream as I close my eyes and let sleep claim me...

* * *

Okay! Another sex scene! And also a cool fight scene at the start. Remember, I only own Lynx and Xylus


	5. Chapter 5: Chief as a penguin what?

I only own Lynx and Xylus

"Hello" Talking  
'Hello' Thoughts  
 **"Hello"** Spell chanting  
 _"Hello"_ Telepathy/over the phone

* * *

I open my eyes to see the inside of the hut. 'Yep, back in the dream world' I conclude as I sit up and look at what I was sleeping on. The hammock was under me, making me smile before I climbed off the hammock and stretched, then looking around. I see Xylus sleeping on the floor and shake my head before walking over to him and rousing him from sleep  
"Oi, time to get up"  
"Mmm, 5 more minutes…"  
"Baka…"  
I sigh before walking out of the hut and onto the sandy beach. I'm about to go for another walk when I suddenly remember my soul gem and look, sighing in relief when it's still on my finger. I smile, then walk along the beach, feeling calm and happy as the sound of the waves floats into my ear. I hear something chuckle before looking and gasping as I'm once again pinned to the ground… by the same monster from before. Now that the sun was up, I could clearly see what it looked like instead of just a silhouette. The monster was pretty much an anthro wolf, but it had long horns and a tail much longer than a normal wolf's. He's muscled, definitely, and I once again get a clear view of his bright red package. I grit my teeth before emitting a battle cry and kicking him off with ease before flipping onto my feet in a crouch  
"You again!"  
"Glad you remember. Seems you have some fight in you this time!"  
"Xylus may be asleep, but I can still beat you!"  
"Can you? You're just a human!"  
I smirk, then hold my ring in front of me, which changes into its egg-shaped form before flashing as I transform into my new battle clothing, the gem once again embedding itself in the back of my right hand in the shape of a lightning bolt.

When I finish transforming, I open my eyes and smirk at the monster in front of me, who's frozen with shock, jaw dropped  
"H-How is this possible!?"  
"This is a dreamscape, is it not? Anything can happen, and since I'm the dreamer, I can make things happen"  
"You're a D-Dreamer!? Shit!"  
I raise an eyebrow at this  
"Surely you expected this, or are you that stupid?"  
"We don't know what a dreamer looks like dammit! They can come in any shape or form!"  
"Oh. Well, um… this just got awkward"  
Before I can say any more, the wolf… demon… thing rushes over to me and falls onto his knees, assuming a begging position  
"Please! Spare me, I swear I didn't know!"  
"W-What the!?"  
I'm shocked. A few moments ago, he was pouncing on me, ready to finish what he started, and now he's on his knees? What in the actual fuck!? I look at him with wide eyes, then I smirk. He could be useful, since he was able to be completely silent. And I could use someone to help either me or Xylus. I look at him, still smirking  
"Well, I suppose I do have a use for you"  
"P-Please! I'll do anything, just don't kill me!"  
"I won't, calm down, geez"  
"R-Really!?"  
He leaps up and hugs me tightly, thanking me over and over again as I try to push him off, to no avail. When he stops, I sigh in relief before looking at him, but what he's doing has me blushing. He's on his knees again, but this time he's sniffing and nuzzling my crotch, seemingly getting turned on by the smell. I move to push him away, but before my hands even reach him, he licks the spot he was nuzzling and sniffing, making me stifle a moan and stop what I was doing. He pushes me onto my rear gently before resuming his nuzzling and licking, me biting my bottom lip to hold in my groans of pleasure.

 **(WARNING! MALE ON MALE SEX SCENE APPROACHING! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS, SKIP TO THE NEXT LINE OF BOLD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

The monster then attempts to take off my pants, but with no luck. He looks at me, then I sigh before changing back to my normal clothing, making him smile before discarding my leggings. He sniffs my bulge before giving it a long lick, dragging his tongue over it before lowering the final barrier between him and my member with a lustful smile.

When he sees my member, his eyes lock onto it with a hungry gleam as his tongue slips out and licks his lips before moving forward and dragging his tongue along it, from base to tip. This gets a groan out of me, which makes him smirk before he begins taking it into his mouth, moaning on it as he relishes the taste.

He keeps doing this for about 2 minutes, then smiles when a bead of pre escapes from my member before licking it up. He then starts blowing me eagerly, making me groan as he swirls his tongue all along my length, fondling my balls as he did so and drawing another groan from me, all his focus on drinking more pre from my cock. I gasp when he takes in the entire length, deep throating me with ease and kissing the base of my member, having probably practiced on other monsters or himself. He bobs his head up and down at a fast pace, beginning to work me up to my climax with great skill, using his tongue expertly as he deep throats my member happily, drawing more groans of pleasure from me.

Soon, I feel my balls give a threatening churn and I gasp as I stuff the monster's mouth with my cum, said demon moaning and drinking it hungrily, gripping my thighs as he kept sucking as hard as he could, intent on drinking me dry. I moan and look at him  
"O-Oi, ah, I'm done"  
I state, but he ignores me, still sucking on my member, trying to drink more of my seed and making me moan again  
"Dude, st-stop!"

 **(It's over now, you can open your eyes now)**

I manage to push him off with a grunt  
"What the hell was that!?"  
"S-Sorry, master. I got carried away…"  
I sigh, but nod  
"I forgive you. Try not to in future, okay?"  
"Yes, master"  
"And stop with the 'Master' thing"  
"Yes ma-mmm, got it"  
We both laugh, then I put my clothes back on before the both of us walk back to the hut, smiling.

Xylus looks at us, smiles at me, then glares at the monster  
"Why is he here?"  
"Apparently Dreamers like me a powerful beings"  
"True. Wait, did he…?"  
"Yup"  
"Well, that was easy"  
Me and Xylus laugh, then I look at the monster  
"What are you anyway?"  
"I'm an Oni Ufuru, or Demon Wolf in English"  
"Ah, right. Do you have a name?"  
"No"  
This kinda shocks me, but at the same time a kinda expected it too. I look down, then back at the Oni Ufuru again  
"Would you like me to give you a name?"  
"W-Really!?"  
"Yeah"  
I search through my mind for a good name for this guy, then find one I think will suit him  
"How about Shade?"  
"Shade? Mmm, yeah, I like it. Thanks!"  
"Heheh, no problem, really"  
Before any of us can say anything else, we hear a thump and a groan.

I walk outside, only to see Chief on the ground. The thing I immediately notice is that he has a penguin's beak and a bowtie… huh? I rush over to him as he sits up with another groan  
"What hit me… hey, where am I?"  
"Chief! What the fuck are you doing here!?"  
"Lynx? What the… why do you have cat ears and a tail?"  
"That's the first thing you ask when you see me?"  
"What else do you expect me to ask?"  
"Where are we? What happened? Am I dreaming?"  
"Okay, okay, I got it"  
I help Chief stand as he looks around curiously  
"We're on an island?"  
"The Island of Qíngyù"  
"Strange, doesn't that mean…?"  
"Yes, it does"  
"Wait, so…"  
"Yep"  
"Wow. Um, what now?"  
I lead him to the hut and introduce him to Xylus and Shade. Both smile and get to know him, all of us sitting down in the hut. After a bit, Chief and I head outside as I explain to him what this is about, the dreamscape, the 50% chance of things becoming real, etc. After that, we head back to the hut, Chief mulling all of this over in his thoughts. I can't help but think this over too. What happened to have this happen to us? Is it a blessing or a curse? All these questions fill my head and give me a slight headache. I sigh, then enter the hut with Chief before lying in the hammock, feeling tired despite not doing much. I don't fall asleep though, I just stare at the ceiling, my eyes slightly dull. I continue to think all of this over in my head, then suddenly yawn before sleep claims me…

* * *

Sorry if the chapter seems boring, I've been lacking motivation these days. As of now, I will work on a new chapter on Saturday and post it on Sunday after editing. Remember, I'm in another country, so Saturday and Sunday could be Tuesday and Wednesday for you. Again, sorry


	6. Author's note

Sorry guys, but I'm lacking motivation for this. If someone would like to adopt this, you can, but PM me first. Again, sorry, but life is a bitch.


End file.
